littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Minka Mark
I don’t know. But it’ll be a lot scarier. Trust me! (Laughs maniacally) Minka Mark - Littlest Pet Shop - Meet the Wolfman Minka Mark is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and is one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. She is voiced by Kira Tozer. Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she lives more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. In episode 9, "Dumb Dumbwaiter" It is revealed that she is highly claustrophobic when trapped in the dumbwaiter stating that she was a "space monkey" and went as far as screaming when in panic. Development and design http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130904231044/lps2012/images/6/61/Kirstenulve2.jpgAdded by Flippy BearMinka Mark was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.[1] One of her original illustrations shows Minka had a white muzzle, no lighter fur around her eyes, wore a blue skirt and a blue ribbon at the tip of her tail. Despite it not being present in the show, she still wears her blue skirt in the toyline. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Margo".[2] According to Julie McNally Cahill, "very early on", her last name was "Marx".[3] She is a pink monkey with a long and lanky body with a bit of a tummy. Her tail is very long and curly and it seems to be a little bit darker then her skin/fur. Her eyes are bright blue in color. Her hair is a very pale shade of pink with few bangs right directly above her eye, while the rest of it is worn in pigtails at the top of her head, held with small blue bubble shaped pieces. Outfits *Spy uniform *A blue French painter's outfit *A red arabian themed two-piece dress with a small print design on the skirt. Her pigtails are absent, instead she has flowery red and yellow pieces with gold dangle pieces attached. She has gold bracelets and red and gold earrings that match her forehead piece. *A messy white wig with a pair of sunglasses. Her pigtails were worn messily as well. *A white button up shirt with her hair pulled into a tall, slightly wavy beehive. *For Penny's imagination spot, Minka had pulled her hair into a big bun held with a few crystal pieces. She also has a pair of white sunglasses and elbow length white gloves. On her tail is a crystal jewelry piece, matching her earrings. *A purple, red, and yellow ruffled dress with a dark purple cloth on her head with many fruits on top to give her the appearance of a fruit dancer. She also had gold earrings. *Minka wore the same sparkling blue dress, necklace, and white gloves the other girls had during the sweet shop song. Her hair was worn in a similar fashion, giving it the appearance of ice cream with multiple cyan colored pieces of candy and matching colored earring. *A white top with yellow neck piece along with a red belt and blue and pink skirt with a black cloth skirt over it. Around her head is a red bandana with a big orange flower. *During the candy fight, Minka wore a skirt made of licorice with yellow candy band around the top matching her necklace. On her head was a purple orb of candy head piece with multiple pieces of candycane decorating it. Minka had also covered her body with mint, and light blue frosting. *Star Trek outfit *A blue, gray, and brown themed Scottish war attire. She let her hair down and put blue and white paint all over her face. *A pink shirt with Zoe's face on it, including a white bandanna and Z-marks on her cheeks. *In Frenemies, she is wearing a yellow dress *A wedding gown with very pale yellow and green tint to it with a green ribbon around her waist and elbow length gloves. Also worn were crystal earrings to match her tiara. Her hair was pulled back into a single bun. *An operating uniform with white mouth mask and socks. *For the clown party, Minka wore a red top with cow styled chaps, brown boots, and a yellow bow at her neck. She also had a blye clown nose and blue makeup with white around her lips. Her hair was puffed and worn with red bows. *A top with tie, black pants, and a white doctors jacket over it. Her hair was worn down and very stylized with star earrings, giving her the appearance of Jem from Jem and the Holograms. Quotes *''Hey, what happened to my fantasy?!'' *''Thank you for saving us Emergency comb!'' *''Oh good! She can sit up! He-he! She's fine!'' *''Ooh, Shiny!'' *''Shiny's not for you!'' *''What's a commercial?'' *''Ooh!! So excited!!'' *''SPACE MONKEYS!!!'' *''Ooh! Ooh! Do me! Do me!'' *''My first painting as a minky!'' *''This is me standing still!'' *''I don’t know. But it’ll be a lot scarier. Trust me! (Laughs maniacally)'' *''uh, how dare you!? Wait, what?'' *''I'm a SPACE MONKEY!!!'' *''"What you have here is a failure to communicate."'' Trivia *Minka's McDonalds toy includes the blue skirt worn during her beta stages. Gallery Super Long Arms And Legs.png|Super Long Arms and Legs Minka-dinga-belly-ringa-dimple-dunkasaurus.png 640px-Minka-mark.png Ab4.gif 136535072485.gif 136535061585.gif 136535037518.gif Minka through out the show.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Super Pets.png LPS101 Still8 ToonZone Exclusive1-300x168.jpg Young Minka and Vinnie.png 0 (10).jpg Tumblr inline mt3hmfpwGV1rlrv59.gif Tumblr me5s0aiteA1rew5z9o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo1 400.png Tumblr minfyi8ykv1rszglho2 500.gif Tumblr mi0uzxPDuh1s008vgo1 500.png Tumblr mgqci3Sq171s09ni7o1 1280.png Tumblr mkx7ace6bZ1qmo3obo5 400.gif Tumblr mkwhpwgT2H1s008vgo2 1280.png Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mq7xebO3pg1spfy7ro1 400.gif Tumblr mlujroWn441s7yjwoo1 500.png 500px-ScreenCapture 25.01.14 19-50-50.jpg images (28).jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg images (6).jpg Maxresdefault (13).jpg LPS 021 08 570x420.jpg Sing the song of Brazil.jpg Review A Day at the Museum.jpg Out fot a walk 2.jpg Out-for-a-walk.png 1280x720-AyU.jpg 1280x720-6uA.jpg 640px-2x25 - the expo factor part 1.png 526x297-v70.jpg X240-Be6.jpg Sprinkles on my head song.jpg 1280x720-vxg.jpg 640px-Tumblr mdw8auG4vr1r6q3v5o1 1280.png 500px-Uh... no.png 1280x720-yHs.jpg Wolf-i-fied.jpeg Minka s swag by nyaneyepet-d5luedi.png 558837 170751813079908 1366498605 n.jpg Gallery image-LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg Minka in a dress by butterflypinky12345-d609aw9.png Werepets2.jpg Latest.jpg Tumblr inline n8iyc1wPcQ1rq26nn.png Minka mark by shnakes-d6h5inf.png Dino-pets.png A Day at the Museum Dino Pets.png X240-y3e.jpg MinkaAndDesi.png A-monkey-artist-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35353087-1024-575.jpg Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_The_Ladies_of_LPS_Music_Video_0851.png Heart of parkness 00136.jpg 1280x720-WiW.jpg 2.gif Minka_in_space_outfit.png Minka_in_sweet_girl_outfit.png Minkadinkabellyrinka.png Minka's_Fantasy_outfit.png minka-samba.png Tumblr ngw7v7s5zN1tbhbhmo1 500.png Pet couple.jpg Mitzi giving girls scent.png Mitzi and the girls.png Rusell and Minka.jpg 1280x720-rjq.jpg 1280x720-Efh.jpg 1280x720-dbi.jpg Tumblr n8qol6xawy1t44yjfo1 1280.jpg Minka mark in a big diaper by dev catscratch-d9rje9q.jpeg Latest (1).jpg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - -Wolfified- Music Video.jpg 335px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 4 Gailbreak!.jpg Lps curious pets vector by varg45-dbbjtbo.png Scarletta meeting the pets.png Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Monkey Category:Protagonist Category:Day Campers Category:Primates Category:Main characters